Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3x - 2 = 6x + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x - 2) - 3x = (6x + 6) - 3x$ $-2 = 3x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-2 - 6 = (3x + 6) - 6$ $-8 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{-8}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{8}{3} = x$